


Eyes closed

by JadeEm47



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Set in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEm47/pseuds/JadeEm47
Summary: I just love Nico & Lewis fanfics.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 4





	Eyes closed

Lewis pushes Nico against the wall. They kiss passionately. Their lips moving in sync. The brit bites Nico's lower lip, wich causes the half german & half finn to let out little moan. 

Nico opens his mouth to let Lewis push his tongue inside of his mouth. Lewis buries his tongue in Nico's mouth and explores every corner of his mouth. Nico starts shaking, because of the pleasure he gets from that. He feels like he could just sink on the floor. Lewis thightens his grip around him. 

Then something happens. Nico sinks on the floor, well not entirely, because Lewis catches him.


End file.
